Psyche's New Niisan
by Iza-nii
Summary: Psyche gets a new Nii-san who his parents hate with a passion. A/N: Raikou has met Izaya and Shizuo in the pass and kind pissed them off...ALOT...
1. Psyche's New Niisan

_A/N I do NOT own Durarara! or the Alters. I don't even Own Raikou he belongs to my friend ._

Psyche was Sitting on a swing at the park crying softly, holding a lollipop stick in his hand missing the candy part. A hooded man sees the crying child and walks up to him. Not noticed by the kid yet he sqats down to the kids hight.

"hey why are you crying little one?" Seeing the kid look up the hooded male, he saw that he had pink eyes._ Hmm. . . well thats odd._

Sniffling, "m-my lollipop f-fell and broke. . ."

"Oh I see," Digging in to his cloak he pulled out a Pink and white lollipop. "Here you go. . . Umm. . . whats your name kid?"

Smiling upon seeing the lollipop that _just_ so happened to match him he takes it ad unwraps it . "Im Psyche Orihara! Nice to meet you mister and thank you for the lollipop!"

Chuckling. "Nice to meet you too Psy-chan! Im Raikou! And no problem just dont brake this one~"

"Okay! um Rai-kun can i call you N-Nii-san?" Psyche asked.

"Sure i see why not."

Hugging on to his new Nii-san "yay!"

Relizing something quickly from what Psche said earlyer. "Wait you said Orihara right? Do you by chance know Izaya Orihara?"

Giggling. "yep! he's my mommy!"

"M-mommy?" taken back abit._ Wait when did Izaya have a 7 year old? He's only 23! Wait guys can't have kids anyways so Psy-chan is adopted! But Psyche does look oddly like Izaya._

"Yep mommy! he loves me and my brothers alot. he's a good mommy, but so does our daddy!"

"May i ask who your daddy is?"_ If it's Shizuo i think i would laugh. that also would mean im right!_

__"Why no other the the strongest man ever! Shizuo Heiwajima!"

Chuckling and speaking to himself. "I knew it! I knew they liked one anouther!"

"So why are you here?"

"Well after escaping the cycle i somehow ended up here instead of home and now i cant leave."

Grinning. "I might know someone who can help."

"who might that be Psy-chan?"

"My mommy!"

_A/N Please Review_


	2. Mommy And Daddy Hate NiiSan

Raikou's eyes widened when he heard that._ I highly doubt I'm getting home then. They both hate me._

__Psyche and Raikou stood outside of the Apartment door, Raikou standing behind Psyche.

"Warning my daddy's home Nii-san." Psyche says looking up at Raikou.

"Oh...really? Well Psy-chan i warn you now you might lose a Nii-san after this..."

"What do u mean Nii-san?"

Knocking on the door."Oh nothing Psy-chan...wish me luck..."

Izaya was sitting at his desk working on some new assignment Shiki gave him. Sighing after he hears the screaming stopped._ Guess the brute finally put them to sleep. That's good._ Hearing someone knocking at the door. _Hmm. . . who could that be? I'm not expecting any one for another two hours._ Spinning around towards the door.

"Come in its open~"

The door opens and Izaya sees his favorite child come in with Raikou hiding behind him.

"Um...Izaya-kun?"

Izaya glares at Raikou and then turns to Psyche smiling. "Psyche, sweety go get your daddy for mommy please."

"Okay!" He runs to go find his daddy.

Panicking, " No, no, no wait I mean no harm!" pulls out a can of tuna. "See? I come bearing gifts!"

"You think tuna will really help?" Izaya spits.

"Well no...thought it might help a little bit though..."

Psyche comes skipping back dragging Shizuo along with him. "Got him mommy!" Spotting the can of tuna, "Oh tuna!" and takes it and eats it.

"What is it Izaya?" Shizuo asks. Izaya points at Raikou and the blond see's what or more like _who_ the problem was. "YOU!" He lifts a table over his head.

Smirking. "Well Psyche likes by the are you with my child?!" Izaya says.

"He's my Nii-san!" Psyche says happily.

"Your what?!" Shizuo and Izaya yell together. Shizuo, having the short temper that he has, throws the table at Raikou.

"No wait i just want to talk!"

"Then start with Psyche." Izaya hisses.

Fitaching. "Well with Psy-chan I just met him. . .and became Nii-san. . . .No pedo though don't worry. . ."

"Go on. . ."

"Well Psy-chan said that you might be able to help me with something Izaya-kun..."

"Don't help this bastard!" Shizuo growls.

"Why don't mommy and daddy like you nii-san?" Psyche asks Raikou looking up at him.

Looing down at Psyche. "Oh it's complicated Psy-chan, I may have made them just a bit angry a couple times..." Jumps when Izaya yells.

"A BIT ANGRY?"

"I mean a lot angry..." Raikou corrects.

"So what do you want?" Izaya asks.

"Im trying to find my way home...Psy-chan said Izaya-kun might be able to help...?"

Shizuo mumbles to himself, "Dumbass,"

"Well i might be able to help. But thats only if I want to~" Izaya smirks. Psyche hugs onto Raikou trying to keep him to stay, crying that he wants him to stay. "Shizuo get Psyche away from Rai please,"

" Gladly," Shizuo says while picking up Psyche.

"Thank you Shizu-chan! Now Rai, why should I help you? " Izaya cringes when he hears Psyche's high pitch scream to be put down.

Smirking,"Because if you help me get home I'll be gone and I can't bother you again."

" True. Quite true!" Izaya think out loud. Cringes when he hears Psyche scream again."Shizu-chan is there any way to silence him?~"

Shizuo stuffs a lollipop in the Psyche's mouth, he spits the sweet treat out and crys for Nii-san more. On top of that he kept wiggling around in his father's arms. Growling " Psyche! Be quiet!"

" No! I want Nii-san to stay!" Psyche crys and starts to fuss more. Izaya finally having enough of his fussing gets up and and holds Psyche.

"Sweety don't worry Rai will most likely stay." Izaya sooths.

"See Psy-chan? It's alright," Raikou pats his head and then looks at izaya. "So your not helping me?"

"Why should I?" Izaya says nodding.

"Alright, at that i'll take my leave," Raikou gives psyche one last lollipop and leaves. "good bye for now Psy-chan,"

Psyche takes the lollipop and starts crying, struggling desperately to get free. "Nii-san noooo!" Psyche finally gets an idea, he leans down a bit and bites Izaya's arm.

"OUCH!" Izaya drops Psyche and sees him chase after Raikou.

_A/N Please Review_


	3. Where to Go?

**_A/N: okay I want to inform my readers that this story will have some Shizaya fluff in here but not a lot, because the story is about Psyche and Raikou and not Izaya and Shizuo. . . so if you don't like that kind of stuff don't read. Oh and I would like to thank my friend Zach for letting me use his Character, Raikou, for this story. Okay well I'm done rambling. So any whose. . . ON WITH THE STORY!_**

Raikou was outside walking down the street wondering how he was going to get back to his home, when out of nowhere he gets glomped and falls to the ground. Rolling over to see who it was that glomped him his eyes widen slightly.

"Psy-chan? What are you doing?"

"I didn't want you to leave!" Psyche says smiling sweetly.

"Are you sure that's ok Psy-chan, with your parents?"

"Nope~!"

"Alrighty then!" Raikou takes psyches hand and they skip away from the apartment.

Izaya stood there staring at the open door that Psyche ran out of after Raikou. Rubbing his arm where he was bit Izaya headed back to his chair to continue his work.

"Man that hurt. . ." Izaya mumbles.

Shizuo walked over to Izaya and wrapped his arms around him in a comforting hug.

"Are you ok? What's up with that kid . . . biting his mother. . . "

"I'm fine just a bit shocked.' looking up at his lover, Izaya hugs back. "Do you think you can go find him? I don't want him with that thing."

Shizuo nods and kisses Izaya momentarily before leaving. "Yea, I don't want our child with that bastard either. . ."

Raikou and Psyche wondered around the city for some time not knowing where to go. Finally psyche got bored with just walking around he got an idea.

"Nii-san lets go to Uncle Shinra's!" Psyche says grinning.

"Okay Psy-chan! Where does Uncle Shinra live?"

Psyche takes Raikou's hand and starts running. "10 minutes this way. I wonder if Aunty Celty is home~?"

_A/n PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
